JP2007-314780 (Patent Document 1) discloses a lubricant composition for hot extrusion working, and WO2007/122972 (Patent Document 2) discloses a lubricant composition for hot plastic working. The lubricant compositions disclosed in these Patent Documents contain a plurality of glass frits having different softening points, and are applied to the surface of a starting material to be subjected to hot plastic working.